More Than Rivals
by x Desert Rose x
Summary: When Lyra gets offered a chance to visit the new Kalos region in order to bring down Team Rocket, she happily accepts. But what she didn't know was that her red-headed rival would be tagging along too. My first fanfic. The first chapter is just a preview!


**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon. (:**

**This is just a preview of the story. (Lyra is 18 and Silver is 19.)**

The automatic doors to Elm's lab opened with a resounding _hiss_, welcoming me. I inhaled the sterile scent of his lab, taking in the familiar surroundings. It must have been a year since I had last come here to visit, I mused. But I wasn't here to go sightseeing. I had a purpose. I walked farther into the room, past steel shelves lined with different tools necessary for pokémon research. I had come here as fast as I could right after I received a call from Elm. He had called to ask me for an important favor, warning me that the task he had for me was challenging and time consuming. The prospect of a challenge tempted me, and I knew I couldn't resist.

Life was a bit boring now after I defeated the Elite Four and Champion Lance last year. Although I was offered the title as the new Champion, I rejected, knowing that the fame would prevent me from having a real life. However. defeating Red proved to be more difficult, but I had managed to do that as well just two months ago, and again refused the title of Champion. But now that all that was done, I just wandered around Johto and Kanto, trying to find a new goal in life. I had even tried my hand at the Pokéathlon, but it just didn't appeal to me again after the first few contests.

Being eighteen, I had recently moved out of my mother's home and decided to rent a large apartment out in Goldenrod City. It was nice, but... lonely. Even my pokémon were getting bored, as every trainer I battled was defeated without any exertion on my pokémons' part. So in a way, getting this mission from Elm was exactly what I needed.

The sound of a throat clearing broke me out of my thoughts, and I looked up to see Professor Elm standing in front of me.

"Good morning, Lyra. Lost in thought, are we?" He asked, and I blushed in embarrassment before responding.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about... stuff. So what was that task you had for me?" I questioned, bubbling with curiosity over what this "challenging and time-consuming" project could be.

"Ahh, yes" he said solemnly, "Sightings of Team Rocket have been reported frequently from the newest region, over, Kalos."

"Kalos? They've moved onto a whole new region?" I gasped. What the hell! I thought I had taken them down for good! Darned Rockets just keep popping back up!

"It appears so. But something's different about them this time... But Lyra, I think you know just how dangerous Team Rocket is. I'm only calling you to help because I'm desperate. They're up to something very strange over in Kalos. Are you up for it?" He asked gravely.

"Definitely." I responded instantly. But, although I hated to admit it, the prospect of facing Team Rocket again frightened me quite a bit. They were already cruel before, daring to use and harm pokémon and people for their own needs. But how would they deal with seeing me again, the very person that took them down to years ago? However, mixed in with my fear was powerful excitement. Kalos had only just been made available to travel to, and there was really nothing keeping me in Johto anymore.

"Great." Elm responded. "I hope it's okay if you have a partner joining you?" He asked hesitantly, a nervous glint in his pale blue eyes.

"Sure, the more help the better!" I said eagerly. Why would he even be nervous about asking me if it was okay for someone else to help? I love people!

"Great. You're already familiar with him, though I'm not certain if you're still friends with the boy. He should have already been here, I guess he's just a bit late." He said, staring at his wristwatch. Why won't he just tell me who it is? I opened my mouth to ask, but was interrupted as Elm spoke "Or wait, here he comes now!" and nodded behind me. I turned around as the doors shut with a whoosh and found a pair of striking silver eyes fixed on me._ Silver?!_

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction! The chapters will be longer than this short preview. Updates might be slow, but I will definitely finish this fanfiction! Also, you may or may not have noticed, that when I first published this chapter, Lyra had to go to Unova, not Kalos. My original plan had been to have Team Rocket spring up in the new Kalos region, but then I changed it to Unova because Pokemon X and Y won't be released until October, so I wouldn't be be able to write chapter one until then. But I've changed it back to Kalos and that is how it will remain. I'm sorry to anyone who preferred to have this take place in Unova instead of Kalos. Thanks for reading! (And the next update won't be until probably November, when I have Pokemon X).**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
